Whatever Happened to the Boys of Tomorrow?
by The Man of Steel 2013
Summary: Trunks and Goten decide to go bother Bulma whose working on a new invention that transport the user anywhere. The boys hop into the machince as it malfunctions the boys are transported to Kame House. Wait Goku's brother is alive? Why is Gohan a little boy? Vegeta is evil?. Join Trunks and Goten as they are stuck in the past as they try not to alter their timeline. No Flames
1. Kame House 761

**2:30 **

**Capsule Corp**

**Anti-Gravity Room**

"Come on Trunks, I know you can do better than that." The spike haired man provoked his son in an effort to get him more worked up for the fight.

"Dad, we've been training for the past three hours. I'm tired." Trunk's was obviously exhausted.

"Quite! If you have energy to complain you have energy to keep training!" Vegeta said shouting to his son who dodged his fist.

Vegeta launched a weak ki blast at his son, which he dodged successfully. Trunk's failed to keep his eyes on his father while dodging however and received a blow to his side from his father's leg and he spun to the other end of the room. Just as Trunk's got back up and was about to retaliate he heard his mother's voice coming from the room's PA system.

"Trunks, Goten is here." The words of his mother over the PA relieved him greatly. Trunks immediately ran out of the room to meet with Goten.

_'Finally. Thought I was going to kill over.'_ He thought to himself as he exited the gravity room.

"Hmph, quitter" Vegeta muttered under his breath as he walked over to the control panel and up the gravity room to a harder setting. Despite the time being at peace after defeating Kid Buu six months ago that didn't mean his son could slack off and mess around with Kakarot's offspring.

Trunks made his way down to the door of the Capsule Corp Building to greet his friend. Son Goten gave his famous grin towards his friend and walked into his home.

**Several Hours Later**

It was 6:00pm at the Brief's household as both Trunks and Goten sat there in said purple haired boy's room. After playing videogames, Watching TV, and bothering the Saiyan Prince both boys sat there looking for something to watch on TV.

"There's nothing good on" Trunks said to his best friend who was flipping through the guide to see if there was anything good on. Goten's eyes widen immediately and he read the title out loud to his best friend.

"Drag Me to Hell!" Goten said reading the guide. Trunks immediately looked at his best friend in awe and interest.

The name was enough to perk the purple haired boy's interest.

"That does sound awesome! What are you waiting for, let's watch it." Trunks said as he and Goten hopped onto the couch and watched the movie.

Two hours later the two boys were on the couch staring at the television with horrified looks on their faces.

"Goten, that has to be the craziest movie I have ever seen." Trunks said to his friend who nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know you could use a button that way to send someone…." Was all Goten could say in reply completely speechless.

"Let's go see if my mom's working on anything in the lab." Trunks said dropping his TV remote getting up with Goten in tow following him. They started to make their way to Bulma's lab to see if the self-proclaimed genius was working on anything.

"Maybe we can find something to play with" Trunks said to the younger Saiyan who nodded and followed behind him.

They made their way to the lab to find Bulma working on a strange machine. It looked like a huge metal ring with a control panel beside it.

"Hey mom, whatca working on?" questioned the purple haired saiyan who looked at the odd machine. Bulma stopped working on it to greet the two boys

"Oh hello Trunks and Goten, It's a transporter. If I can get it to work it will be possible to travel across time, space, and different locations

"Now let's see all I have to do is connect this last wire and..." The machine sprung to life a bright swirling light in the center."

Bulma laughed triumphantly with her hands balled in fists in the air. "Ha ha ha, and they said it couldn't be done. I am the greatest genius in the world!"

Focused on her own accomplishment she failed to notice the two boys walking towards the machine.

"Wow Trunks, this is awesome!" exclaimed Goten to the purple haired boy who nodded with his arms folded around his chest.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I wonder what's on the other side of that portal." A wicked smirk crossed the purple haired boy's face. "Let's find out."

"You don't mean..."

"Last one through trains with dad!" Trunks yelled as he ran into the portal leaving behind a shocked Goten.

"Hey! Wait for me" Goten yelled as he followed behind his best friend. There was no way Son Goten was going to train with the Saiyan Prince.

Bulma turned around just in time to see them both jump in. "WAIT!" She screamed holding out an arm but it was too late they had already jumped through.

"When I get my hands on them..." She made her way to the portal. Unfortunately before she could pass through the portal short-circuited and shut down.

**Turtle Island **

**Kame House**

**Age: 761 **

The portal opened and proceeded to spit out both Trunks and Goten on the sand ground back of Kame House. Trunks groaned in pain as fis face contacted the sandy ground of the beach as he wiped his face off from the sand he looked at Goten.

Looking disoriented Goten spoke up first. "Trunks I think I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." Before he could finish he spewed the contents of whatever he ate last on the ground next to him.

"Goten, that's gross. How'd you get sick anyway, it wasn't that bad." said the other boy who looked at him.

Goten, while rubbing his stomach, turned his head just enough to notice Kame House behind them.

"Trunks look!" He pointed to the house as both boys stood up brushing the dirt off of them. Trunks stared at the house.

"To think we just stepped through my mom's machine and...Oh hehe I guess it actually worked." Trunks said scratching his head while Goten nodded.

"Should we fly back?" Goten asked Trunks who waved him off and placed both of his hands on the back of his head. Trunks decided to go bother the participants of Kame House it would have been more fun.

"Naw let's go visit Marron." Trunks said as he and Goten began to walk to the front of the house only to find Bulma, Krillin, Goku, and some boy with a Dragonball hat. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Goten and pulled him to the back of the house.

"Goten did you see that?" Trunks whispered-yelled to his best friend who scratched his head in confusion at the other boy's question.

"No. What's wrong?" Goten asked with childlike naivety only for Trunks to facepalm at the black-haired boy's question. How could Goten be such a dummy most of the time but then again Goten's father was pretty slow too. Trunks grabbed Goten by the arm and dragged him closer to the group's conversation. Bulma was the one to first speak up

"Hey Goku. Who's the kid?" She smiled; bending down to eyelevel with the boy offering what she hoped was a comforting smile.

"Goku, taking up babysitting, who would have thought it?" Krillin chuckled, scratching his head in a habit he had so obviously picked up from the man standing across from him.

"Babysitting? Nah, he's my son Guys, this is Gohan." Goku introduced with a proud smile down at his little boy.

He lowered his boy to the ground where he stood and performed a rather awkward bow in greeting. Gohan then stepped back and looked up to his father's friends. Trunks and Goten however were even more speechless than Goku's friends. Trunks came to a shocking realization at the revelation made by Goku.

"W-we're not at Kame House. We're at Kame House in the past!" Trunks yelled quietly as Goten's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. Goten peered from the house and saw his father with an incredibly young looking Gohan.

"What are we gonna do Trunks?" Goten asked as his best friend slid against the wall with both hands on his face shaking his head in disbelief.

"I have no idea Goten."

**End of Prologue**

**I hope that you enjoyed the prologue for 'Whatever Happened to the Boys of Tomorrow?' I've had this idea in my head for sometime since I always felt that Trunks and Goten weren't used enough and introduced at the very near end of Z and I believed they deserved better so this is a story involving Young! Trunks and Goten this is my first story so I decided to try it out here. Tell me what you think.**

**Read and Review**


	2. Goku's Death! A Younger Son's Fury

Trunks honestly had no idea what to do about their current situation. It wasn't like they could waltz up to the Z warriors and be like "Hello I'm Trunks Briefs future son of Bulma Briefs and this is Son Goten also the future son of Goku and we're stuck in the past could you help us home"

It just didn't work that way and considering how Goku's friends reacted to finding about Gohan they would have had heart attacks on spot at the revelation of that information but then again they could've been disregarded and ignored the reveal believing it to be false.

While ignoring the possibilities Trunks listened to the group as Goten hang behind him Bulma made an off-hand comment about her cheating boyfriend Yamcha which made Trunks scowl at that. Trunks swore that if he met Yamcha in this time period when his mother and the bandit were a couple he would beat the human for cheating in his mother.

"Trunks look!" Goten whispered as he pointed at Goku and friends which caught the tiny prince's attention.

"So…" Master Roshi said, in attempt to change the subject. "You named him Gohan, after your grandfather then?"

Clueless as always, Goku nodded at his old master's question. Unnoticed by Goku Master Roshi made a choking sound in his throat and Krillin followed his line of vision and was soon making the same sound, his eyes bulging out in a hilarious fashion as he watched the slight swaying of the child's tail.

Bulma gulped. "Oh, he has a tail?" If any of them had any doubts to the child's heritage, it was quelled by now.

Goku laughed. "Yep. Just like me when I was a kid, remember guys?" Goku asked as if he had a happy fond memory of the brown appendage on his waist. His friends however had different reactions to the man question.

Krillin and Bulma shared a side-glance look. Of course they remembered when Goku was a kid and had a tail. Every time there was a full moon the innocent kid they all knew and loved would transform into some sort of destructive, killer _**Were-Ape-Godzilia-Kaiju**_ and destroy everything in sight, not to mention scare the ever loving crap out of them.

"Uh, yeah." Krillin coughed awkwardly as Goku still gave his friends his signature dopey grin. Master Roshi spoke up to the man in question.

"Say son, has anything weird ever happened to Gohan late at night?" Master Roshi asked in what he hoped was a curious voice, although he was sweating nervously.

"What do you mean?" Goku blinked clueless at his master who was currently trying to break this delicately to his former pupil.

"He means has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night, when it's full?" Krillin elaborated.

Goku seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking his head, that cheery smile still upon his face. "Hmm…..nope. I don't think so; I mean we head off to bed pretty early, Why?"

"No reason!" Bulma said quickly. Trunks frowned at that while he looked at his own backside. Goten and Trunks both had tails as some point but they were removed after their births so they never had them.

Once he and Goten got into a discussion on how cool it would be to have tails and turn into Giant Apes. Shaking his head out of his thoughts Trunks felt albeit a small but incredible source of power Trunks looked at Goku who seemed to sense it too.

"Goku?" Bulma questioned her lifelong friend who took on a look of concern at something.

"There's something coming this way, directly for us. Can't you feel it? It's so powerful even more powerful than Krillin's losing streak. Its aura's tainted with so much destruction. Man, I've never felt a power like this before."

"Goku, are you sure?" Krillin questioned uneasily while muttering something about therapy. "It could just be Piccolo."

"Bulma, take Gohan inside and don't let him out of your sight." Goku said to his friend. By this time his son had wandered closer to his father out of fear. Goku grabbed him and put him in Bulma's arms and started to walk him in the direction of the house.

**Trunks and Goten**

Goten snapped his fingers in realization at what was coming he scratched his head while giving a grin. Trunks simply gave his friend a questioning look.

"I remember this part from Gohan's story. Gohan said my dad's brother came to Earth to look for my dad and he kidnapped Gohan after revealing my dad's origins to him." Goten said only for the grin to drop off his face and a look of small anger came on it.

"Look Goten I know you love your family but we can't interfere. Your uncle has to do this or the time stream will be damaged." Trunks said trying to reason with the black-haired boy as both of them looked at the conflict between Goku and Raditz.

Trunks couldn't help but cringe slightly at Goku getting kneed in his rib cage and crumble to the ground Goten clenched his fist in anger at the sight as the two still remained hidden.

Goten's power began to spike as Raditz scouter beeeped at another source of power he turned his head to the side of the house and Trunks and Goten ran back to hide lowering their power levels. Raditz shrugged it off ignore the boys and grabbed Gohan by the shirt and flew off with the boy. Goten shot off into the air following Raditz as Trunks ran from behind the house ignoring the looks of Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin.

"GOTEN!" Trunks shouted at his best friend not even noticing Piccolo and Goku taking off Bulma however walked up to him and began to question him. Trunks froze with fear and turned to see his ticked mother.

"I'm sorry young man but. Who are you? What are you doing on private property? Who was that flying after Goku's brother?..." Bulma kept pressing at the frightened Trunks who turned his back and began to jump in the air only to freeze.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE Young Man!" Trunks stayed right in place floating back down at the _**'your-in-so-much-trouble-Trunks voice'**_

"As we fly to save Goku you're going to explain yourself." Bulma threatened as she pulled out a capsule throwing it down which revealed a car for them to take. Roshi and Krillin curiously stared at Trunks who had to sit in the front with Bulma as both men had to sit in the back the car took off the ground to follow where Gohan had been thanks to the Dragonball Radar.

**Goten **

Son Goten had landed on the ground while trying to keep his power level to a low so it wouldn't alert Raditz of his arrival to rescue his brother from their uncle. Goten climbed into the hole where Raditz ship was and saw a panicking Gohan banging on the space pod's door Goten tried to keep his brother calm while not even noticing Raditz, His father, and Mr. Piccolo fighting.

Goten peered from the crater seeing his father being repeatedly kneed in the ribs by Raditz before Goten could retaliate at the sight Gohan beat it to him as the ship became destroyed and he launched himself at Raditz whose armor was damaged by the young boy.

**Trunks and Company**

"Are we nearly there?" Krillin asked awkwardly to Bulma who still kept pressing at Trunks

"Just over this gorge." Bulma said in a monotonous voice as the jet rose over the large rock formation. The woman was a little ticked at how the purple-haired boy next to her dodged questions of hers no matter when Goku and Gohan were safe explanations would be given.

That was when it came into view. Where as they expected three people to be standing, there was only one. Fear gripped Krillin inside as he realized the person that was standing with green was _Piccolo. _

"No!" Bulma cried as she began to lower her jet to the ground but before it had even reached the ground, the back door was literally wrenched open and Goku's friends jumped out instantly to kneeling over the man.

"Daddy!" He cried, crossing the battle field at a furious pace toward where his downed father lay, suffocating in a pool of his blood.

Goku lifted his head and offered his son a reassuring smile that didn't meet his eyes. Out of energy, Goku's head fell back roughly against the ground where it landed with a bump. The grown man couldn't even grunt because he didn't have the energy left to do it.

"Sorry son, daddy can't get up just now," Goku cooed, using his arm to bring his son closer to his side and give him a hug. "You've got to be strong though! Daddy's gonna go away for a bit, but he'll be back soon, okay?"

"But I don't want you to go!" Gohan wailed, tears cascading down the boy's face. He didn't want his father to leave at all.

"Be strong me and momma, I'll be back soon." Goku smiled, his eyes fluttering closed for the briefest of moments but shooting back open again when he sensed his friends coming near. Trunks walked away from the site as he felt Goten's power from the crater where the ship of Raditz's was to find tears streaking from the other boy's face.

"No….my…dad…." Goten sniveled to his best friend who simply sighed and consoled his friend that the man would be alive. Trunks was not really meant to be the Voice of Reason that was more of Goten's forte. Trunks looked at the warriors in question over their current situation. Trunks heard the sound of Bulma's voice protesting against Piccolo.

"We're not going to let you eat him!" Bulma shrieked at the former Demon King who gave her a deadpanned look.

"Please." Piccolo rolled his eyes while snorting at the notion. "I'm not going to eat him; I'm going to train him! Today that boy showed signs that he might be the most powerful person on this planet. I'm going to train him to see if he can bring that potential out at will so he can help defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrive."

"That's something you're going to have to take up with his mother." Master Roshi said firmly. The former King however brushed the old man's comment off without a care.

"I'm not asking you to take him. I'm telling you, I'm taking him! When you wish Goku back tell him he can see his kid in a year, when the Saiyans arrive. Tell him the kid is in good hands."

Krillin cried out, falling to his knees in despair while desperately clinging to Piccolo's pants begging him.

Piccolo smirked and raised a finger. Using telekinesis, Gohan's unconscious body broke free of Master Roshi's hold and began to float over to him. He grabbed the boy carelessly in mid air, putting him under his arm to hold him while he flew.

"We'll get him back; wait till Goku gets wished back." Bulma said comfortingly to her other lifelong friend who was still in despair.

"No! Not that! Who's going to tell Chichi that her son has been kidnapped and her husband is dead?"

Before Krillin could even say anything else, Master Roshi and Bulma had already jumped in with. "Not me!"

Krillin let loose a groan and let his head fall forward. The battle with the Saiyans; he might not even make it to tomorrow if Chichi had anything to do with it. If more likely castration would be involved.

"Why didn't anyone stop him?" Krillin asked out loud to his friends only to be met with crickets making noises and awkward silence.

"Dammit Roshi!"

"Shut up Krillin."

**Krillin Owned Count: 2**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter of this story feedback, criticism, and ideas are all appreciated to keep this story going strong. Anyway enjoy your Memorial Day and be happy if any friends or family came back from the service alive and my condolences to any who have not come home.**


	3. Wrath of Son Chi-Chi! The Boys 1st Day

_Previously on Dragonball Z_

**Gohan is taken by Piccolo who wants to train him to defend the Earth from the Saiyans and both Goten and Trunks try to not damage the time-stream.**

**Will the future change? Will our heroes win? Will Krillin avoid the castration Chi-Chi will inflict him? Tune in and find out.**

Both Trunks and Goten flew after Piccolo with the unconscious Gohan under his arm. Eventually after what seemed like forever Piccolo landed in the empty wasteland and walked over to a river near him. Trunks and Goten landed a bit further away from Piccolo but were still close enough to see the tall green man throwing the young Gohan into the river.

"Your father is dead." Piccolo said over Gohan's blubbering which had ceased at the news of Goku's death.

"W-what."

"I'm going to train you! Today you showed signs that you might be the most powerful person on this planet. I'm going to train you to see if I can bring that potential out at will so you can help defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrive," Piccolo said as Gohan dried his tears.

After testing his theory which involved throwing Gohan at a mountain and seeing the boy's potential Piccolo deemed Gohan ready and began to speak.

"Okay listen up! Your First Lesson about to begin." Piccolo barked, staring down at his pupil who stood shivering in his freezing and wet clothing.

"Survival."

"What?" The young Saiyan (Along with Trunks and Goten) asked in harmony.

"Just survive. I'll be back in six months and if you are still alive, then, I'll train you. Got it?" Piccolo smirked, rising into the air he waved in a mocking tone before shooting off in a burst of light.

Goten and Trunks both stood there and looked at the crying Gohan who began to walk away from the area. Goten immediately ran after his brother with Trunks following in tow behind him. Gohan rubbed his arm as he sniffled while walking around aimlessly while he began to rant and list off the resources he didn't have.

"I've got no food"

"No water"

"No shelter"

"I don't even know which way home is"

"Mom's going to be so worried"

"And there's all these wild animals."

Gohan felt his hair blow forward from some wind that had just came from behind him. Strangely, the wind had a meat-filled and decomposing carcass smell to it. He gulped loudly as he turned around. "Oh man!" Gohan proclaimed as he came face to face with a large T-Rex!

**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Son Gohan had took off faster than he had had moved in his entire life. While Gohan raced through the forested area of the wasteland Trunks and Goten both jumped in the air and flew after Gohan and the dinosaur. Goten started to dive and tried reaching Gohan only to miss as Gohan tripped and went flying over a tree root.

Goten took a nose dive trying to reach the unconscious Gohan on the ground. Goten witnessed the amazing power that lay dormant within his older brother's young body.

Gohan literally began glowing a bright white from his body before disappearing completely from sight. The dinosaur stopped in its tracks with Goten and Trunks floating above it Goten flew up higher to find his brother and spotted a sleeping Gohan on top on a giant rock formation. Goten landed on the formation with Trunks lowering himself down.

**Capsule Corporation**

**Age: 774**

**6:00 pm**

Bulma stood up while chuckling nervously while Chi-Chi was being held back (barely) by Goku and Gohan. The self-proclaimed genius had to fess up when Gohan flew by to pick Goten up to take him back home she broke as easily as she could with Gohan who was in a state of shocking disbelief and he remained calm the best he could.

Nevertheless Gohan had contacted Goku and told his father the news and requested the palm-tree haired man to bring his mother over to the Brief's household. After trying to delicately explaining to Chi-Chi what happened the results?

Chi-Chi was sobbing, anger-filled, and ready to pounce on her blue-haired friend for making her other baby disappearing out of existence. Goku had contacted King Kai and asked if either of the boys were there only for King Kai to tell him they were not there on the small planet.

"You better do something!" Chi-Chi screeched as she was sat down on the couch as she held on to Gohan who patted her back while she cried. Bulma cleared her throat as she began to speak.

"It might take a while to fix the machine but I'm a genius so it shouldn't be hard." Bulma proclaimed as Chi-Chi gave another death glare at her friend. Chi-Chi wouldn't care if she had the smarts of every famous scientist on the entire PLANET!

"Then hurry up! My poor baby is probably scared and lost." Chi-Chi said as Bulma nodded and ran back to her lab. Vegeta grabbed Goku and dragged him off to the Gravity Room for some sparing leaving Gohan and Chi-Chi alone.

_**'I hope you're alright squirt'**_Gohan thought to himself as he kept sympathetically patting his mother's back as he tried to soothe her of this incident.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: I apologize for not continuing this story liked I promised to you my faithful readers. I've been busy with family, and getting ready for my last year of high school so things have been hectic, crazy, and dis-organized for me; Aside from that I couldn't update soon enough and most of you think this story is a DEAD Fic but I assure you it's not but the next I don't update in 3 moths the story will be on Hiatus until then. **

**I was going to update in July but since then I had to attend a funeral for my great-grandmother it was rather…Depressing Note but, I know she's in a better place.**

**Blah, Blah, Blah, Another Apology, and I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested PM me and I'll send over the next chapter to my Beta Reader.**


End file.
